


I'll Wait Until The Day

by ennbaku



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Work In Progress
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennbaku/pseuds/ennbaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在那之後，史蒂夫的生活並沒有太多改變。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait Until The Day

**Author's Note:**

> 寫在電影之後的腦補情節，還不確定會走向哪裡的故事。
> 
> ※ 請注意這是個坑，第一章可作為單獨的短篇閱讀。無法保證會有完成的一天，請不介意者再行閱讀。

 

 

在那之後，史蒂夫的生活並沒有太多改變。

他離開原本的公寓，搬進山姆替他找的房子。最初幾天他醒得稍微晚一些，大約在一周後調整回原來的作息。他出門晨跑，在回程路上買當天早報，淋浴，替自己準備早餐，早餐後讀報半小時。之後他會從筆記本中挑選一些項目為自己補上錯過的那部份歷史。有時候山姆會找他午餐。午後他再次跑步，或進健身房。準備晚餐，娜塔莎不知從何得知他的新住址後寄來一本食譜，不忘督促他約會，然而至今他沒有與任何人晚餐。晚上的時間他通常在閱讀，有時打開電視沒有特定目的轉換頻道，感覺睡意襲來或自短暫瞌睡醒來後他便收拾，關燈，就寢。

失去突發事件帶來的刺激與長時間執行任務的緊繃狀態，讓他的生活落入與常人無異甚至更為緩慢的轉速。

山姆幾次問過他，接下來該做什麼。娜塔莎離開前給他的那份檔案還在他床邊櫃子的第一格抽屜，至今他只翻開過兩次，拿到的那時與當日稍晚，他抽出以迴紋針別住的那張相片，收進他的皮夾裡。答案再明顯不過。然而他遲遲未能決定何時動身。他很確定這是他想要的，但在每過一日規律生活的同時他的懷疑也逐漸擴張。他其實害怕那不是巴奇想要的。

若真是如此該如何是好，他沒有答案。

 

※

 

那天早上，史蒂夫沒有預料到會是這樣的場景。

史蒂夫繫上跑鞋鞋帶後起身，將玄關牆上掛勾的鑰匙取下揣在口袋同時打開門鎖。他看見有人正步下門階的最後一階，拉起深色連帽外套的帽子戴上，手插口袋。他確定對方聽到開門聲但沒有停下腳步。他快步追上抓住那人的手臂，腦中同時閃過數個念頭：要是來者不善該用什麼方式在不驚擾鄰居的情況下解決，又反駁自己懷抱惡意者是不會直接走到敵人家門口的，那是誰，他心裡有個如不能言說的願望般的名字。他感覺到對方肌肉緊繃，但沒有使力掙脫的意圖，他沒有鬆手，他在等對方轉身正面對他。

當對方緩緩回頭，而他終於看清楚那張藏在帽緣底下的面孔，那是他墜落母艦前最後見到的眼神，深不見底的憂傷混亂再一次吞沒他如他當時陷入河底的漩渦。

他鬆開手。看著對方快速步出他的圍籬消失在下個街口的暗巷。

 

回到屋內，他略過晨跑，放棄早餐。他坐在沙發上感覺心跳飛快，血液與吸入的氧氣全都直衝腦門過分清醒同時感到暈眩，交感神經活躍狀態仍未解除，他勉強自己閉上眼睛。

 

約莫下午的時候史蒂夫做出決定，將一張便條貼在門上，他整齊的字跡寫著：「你可以敲門的。隨時。」

 

※

 

他在第二天晚上聽見敲門聲。

「……嗨。」史蒂夫猶豫了，上回他說那個名字時得到的反應他不希望再經歷一次，然而對他而言那張臉無論換過幾種身分都只有一種稱呼具有意義。「……巴奇。」最後他以近乎低語的方式說出。

巴奇只是眨眼，輕輕點頭。史蒂夫將他的動作讀為：「我猜是吧。」如此不帶特別情緒的反應。他撕下門上的便條，遞給史蒂夫。

「是啊。那是給你的。」史蒂夫微笑，將門拉得更開一點並向後退說：「進來吧？」

他在巴奇踏進玄關後關上門。

 

史蒂夫無法決定接下來該說些什麼。巴奇站在他眼前，他家裡，穿著打扮與普通人無異，只是在這樣的天氣那件外套稍嫌厚重，未修剪的頭髮紮成馬尾，表情平靜。

「他們說你有我的檔案。」巴奇說，沒有看他。史蒂夫愣了幾秒才意識到他在對自己說話。

「對。在我這裡。」史蒂夫說，他真正想說的是：「他們是誰？」

巴奇點點頭，像是對自己而非對他，他說：「我需要它。」

史蒂夫看著他。他想說：「你昨天也是為了這個來的嗎」、「為什麼是現在」、「要它做什麼」、「你還好嗎」、「吃過晚餐了嗎」、「我一直想去找你但不知道什麼時候該去，又應該去哪裡找你」、「在那之後你去了哪裡」、「你記起來了嗎，你，我，我們」。但他只是說：「好。等我一下。」然後往臥房的方向走去。

他回來時巴奇站在玄關於客廳的交界，左手揣在牛仔褲口袋裡，外套袖口下露出一小截金屬反光。史蒂夫將檔案遞給他，趁自己來不及後悔前說：「我還會再見到你嗎？」

他接過檔案，史蒂夫仍未抽手等待他的回答，巴奇說：「我會把它還回來。」

「跟檔案沒有關係。」史蒂夫知道在這之後巴奇會離開。而他會回到平穩單調的生活，至少在有事件發生而其他人有所行動以前是如此。他必須繼續在懷疑與堅信間擺盪，甚至在這之後原有的疑問只增不減，他仍然無法決定何時動身。他將可能永遠的失去機會。而現在是他唯一有的最接近機會的時刻，於是他說：「你可以拿走它，它本來就應該是屬於你的。我要說的是，你隨時可以來。我都在這裡。無論你需要什麼……巴奇，我……」史蒂夫鬆開拿著檔案的手，他看著巴奇，發現對方終於也抬頭看他。他說：「我可以再見到你嗎？」

 

「好。」

 

史蒂夫在他離開後想起檔案裡的那張照片仍在自己的皮夾裡。

 

 


End file.
